


Bath Ros(e)

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bathing/Washing, Bathroom Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Hand Jobs, Jon Snow Knows Something, Jon Snow is a Stark, Masturbation in Bathroom, Moaning, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, POV Jon Snow, Post-Coital, Post-Coital Cuddling, Rough Sex, Simultaneous Orgasm, Spanking, To Be Continued, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28832946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Jon Snow spends time with Ros in bathhouse.Prologue:Jon Stark was feeling the lack of sex as both his sisters and his mother departed for King's Landing. He  was so horny and unable to do anything about it. So he strolled across Winterfell in an attempt to distract himself from the monster below. On his rounds, he noticed Ros walk into the bathing room naked. Ros was a whore that Theon kept in his own room ever since Lady Catelyn left. With no one here to scold him for keeping a prostitute in the ancient seat of House Stark, Theon enjoyed carnal pleasures with the older whore.Unbeknownst to Theon, Jon had an ever closer relationship to her, before even Theon met her.
Relationships: Ros/Jon Snow, Theon Greyjoy/Ros
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Bath Ros(e)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts), [dig_dug_dag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [JohnDoe44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnDoe44/gifts).



He sneaked into the bathing room, seeing this as an oppurtunity to rid himself of his sexual frustration. Ros was so into the warm bath that she didn't hear the door open and closed nor the padding of footsteps. It wasn't til she felt a pair of hands cup her B sized breasts she realized she wasn't alone. She recognized the hands. "Jon?!" she exclaimed. "Relax Ros, it's just us" Jon said. "Jon, are you crazy. You could get caught" Ros hissed. "No way, I relieved all the guards in this section of Winterfell from duty. Also, Theon is teaching Bran archery, so he won't interrupt us " Jon said confidently. He got into the tubb with her. "Doesn't matter Jon, this is insane" Ros said. "Oh really" Jon said as he tweaked Ros' nipple. Ros moaned as the bolts of pleasure surged through her body. "Jon" she gasped. "Your mind is saying one thing while your body is saying another" Jon said as he pushed two fingers into Ros' cunt. Ros moaned as her hips started to thrust back and forth on Jon's fingers. Jon grinned as he kissed Ros' neck as one hand fucked her and the other caressed her breasts switching between the two tan globes. "Fuck Jon, I'm coming" She moaned. Jon sped up his fingers as he thumb found her clit and began rubbing it hard and fast. Ros came in a long gasp as her juices spilled onto the floor. Jon held her so she wouldn't fall to the floor. "Damn Jon, that was the best" Ros said panting slightly. "I can do better" Jon said then spun Ros around and kissed her hard on the mouth. Ros returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Jon's neck. They made out for a bit under splashing water from the bath. Then Ros wanted more and she hopped up and sank down onto Jon's phallus. She moaned the whole way down. "I love the way your cock fills me" Ros purred. "I love the way your cunt is always so tight for me" Jon growled.  
Ros smirked as she clenched her cunt muscles causing Jon to groan. He then carried Ros out of the bath and laid himself and Ros on the ground. He then began banging in and out of Ros tight quim.  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck" Ros chanted. Her chant coincided with Jon's thrusting. "Like that Ros, like my cock rubbing you so deliciously?" Jon asked. "I do, I love it so much. I love they way you hit all my spots and find new ones in me" Ros groaned. Jon grounded his pelvis into Ros' before he pulled out causing him to rub against her clit. This brought her to the brink. "HOLY FUCK!" Ros screamed. Her screams echoed off the tiled walls and could be heard throughout the entire locker room. Jon grinned as Ros came down from her high. He had stopped his thrusting when she came since she squeezed his rod so tight that he feared it'd be ripped off. Once the muscles relaxed Jon started again. Ros somehow remained conscious and moved her hips more wanting to help out in anyway she could. She wanted Jon's seed in her and she wanted it quick. She clenched her cunt muscles milking Jon's cock as much žas she could. "Fucking shit, you keep doing that and I'll hose you" Jon said through gritted teeth. "Hose me baby, hose me good" Ros moaned. Jon couldn't hold back and he spewed his load into Ros. He pulled out panting slightly. "Fucking shit Ros, what's with you and milking my cock like that?" he asked.  
"I wanted your seed and that was the best way to get it" Ros said getting up. Jon shook his head. They cleaned each other up and headed into the Great Hall where Ros had left her clothes. Ros turned to her locker bent down to get her clothes, which were on the floor. This of course gave Jon a free shot at her pussy from behind. He didn't waste it as he thrusted his hard member into Ros. "What the Fuck?! Jon, we just fucked in the bath?" Ros asked as she grabbed the bench to keep her balance. "I haven't had sex in almost three days. So, you had to reveal your sexy ass to me along with your pussy and I couldn't resist" Jon said. Ros rolled her eyes. He was such a horny dog at times. But she loved him and his cock.  
No other guy could fill her like him, not even Theon. No other guy could fuck her the way she liked getting fucked. Jon kept going in and out of Ros as he caressed her tight and toned ass. He then began spanking it. The sound of slapping skin caused Ros to moan loudly. "Jon, oh Jon, spank me, spank my  
ass as you fuck me. God, fucking yeah, I love it!" Ros wailed. Jon was a bit surprised, who knew Ros  
liked getting spanked. He discovered a new thing about her every time they fucked. Soon Ros came. This was the biggest orgasm she ever had. She nearly lost her grip on the bench she was holding onto. Heck, she was sure she would have splinters in her hands if it weren't for the bench being made out of false wood. A wood look-alike. Jon waited til Ros' orgasm passed then proceed to fuck her again. He then released his seed inside her for the second time. He pulled out and sat on the bench. Ros was panting hard. Her ass was red raw from the spanking she had endured.  
"Jon?" she asked.  
"Yeah?" Jon asked.  
"Can we do it again?" Ros asked.  
Jon Stark just chuckled.

{TBC}

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
